


Enjoying the Clone

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Post-Call of the Wild, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mountie and the bag lady lookalike have scrammed to the snowy wastes, and Ray's left cleaning up the mess of Kowalski's desk. But looks like they left something fun behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Clone

**Author's Note:**

> I am delighted by/ashamed of this fic, which I figure means it's spot-on for crack.
> 
> In response to the prompt "What Vecchio finds in his desk when he’s clearing out Kowalski’s things." Originally posted at [In Honor of dS Anon](http://inhonorofdsanon.tumblr.com/).

Vecchio opened up Kowalski’s,  _his!_ , bottom drawer. Files, files, messy pieces of files, what the hell was that, a burger wrapper? With wolf spit?? Geez, could Stanley get more disgusting?

Wait, didn’t the drawer used to be deeper than this? He knelt down and tapped the back. Yeah, that wasn’t right, there’s gotta be a catch or something – there! He pulled the false back out, reached in and… a box? Well, of course a damn box, what else would be –

_Clone a Willy: Make Your Own Dildo Kit_.

Already opened.

Already used.

Oh yeah. Oh yeah. He knew whose this had to be, he could read the writing on the walls of those two love-struck faces. He could step aside gracefully while they ran way to the snowy wastes. Better them than him.

And anyway, he wasn't completely without consolation, here.

He tucked the box under his jacket, tapping in to this most arrogant Langostini stride to make it out of there without limping.

***

He tore into the package at home, expecting the familiar, beloved lines of the cock he knew so well, but – what was this? That wasn’t Benny’s: too curved, too many veins, and too damn skinny.

Skinny!

Kowalski, it had to be!

_Well…_ He felt a smile – and other things – growing. _I can work with that._


End file.
